


Indecent thoughts

by SilverMagicShips



Category: The Young Pope (TV)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Priest Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMagicShips/pseuds/SilverMagicShips
Summary: You confess your indecent thoughts to the Pope. He tries to help you out.
Relationships: Lenny Belardo/Original Character(s), Lenny Belardo/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Indecent thoughts

I kneeled down, legs shaking, in the confessional. I saw Pope Pius already sitting behind the curtain. He was not looking at me.  
"Forgive me Father for I have sinned...", I said in a low voice. I waited for an answer but there was none.  
"Father I have indecent thoughts..." I paused.  
"About what?", he asked.  
My voice was shaking. "... about you, holy father. "  
I saw him raise his eyebrows. "And what exactly are these thoughts?" His voice was low and soft. "I think about you touching me." He took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "Where?"  
"You kiss my neck... Touch my breast..." I paused again. I felt like I couldn't breathe.  
"What else...?“, his voice was shaking too.  
I swallowed hard.  
"You touch me... down there."  
He didn't say anything. The silence was almost unbearable.  
"Do you enjoy these thoughts?", he finally ended the silence. "These thoughts get me excited, holy father. But I know they are wrong." I was blushing very hard. My face was glowing. I looked down I couldn't stand looking at him. I was so ashamed.  
"Are you wet?“, he asked very calmly in a deep voice. I didn't expect that at all. I looked up at him in shock.  
I swallowed hard again. I felt like choking.  
"Yes, holy father." He took a deep breath and pulled his hands further up his thighs and placed them on his groin.  
He wasn't looking at me. He stared straight across the room. "Show me."  
My eyes widened. "What?", I asked.  
He looked at me with his piercing blue eyes. "Come over here and show me.", he said so calmly I was in doubt what he wanted me to do. But I got up with shaking legs. My knees felt so weak I wasn't sure I could walk. My heart was beating so fast, I could barely breath. I walked over to him. He didn't get up. He just looked up at me. "Pull up your skirt.", he commanded. I did as he told me with shaking hands. I pulled up far enough so he could see my panties. My soaking wet panties. I was feeling dizzy from being so horny and so ashamed to show my soaking wet panties to the holy father.  
He leaned forward to get a closer look. I blushed so hard I almost had tears in my eyes. I was so ashamed to be so horny. He took his right hand an guided it to my sex. He touched me very gently, felt the wet fabric of my panties. I almost fainted at his touch. I swallowed down a moan. I only whimpered at his touch.  
"May I take these off? I want to see what I'm doing to you.", he looked up at me with his beautiful, gentle eyes. I just nooded I couldn't talk anymore. He got up from his chair, placed his hands on my shoulders and guided me to a big table in the center of the room. I was still holding my skirt up. He pulled on my panties and let them fall to the floor. He helped me to get on the table. My panties dropped off my feet. Slow and gentle he took my right leg and placed it on the table. He did the same to my left leg. Barely touching me he pushed my legs apart. My skirt was scrunched up around my belly. I was completely exposed to him. I saw him examening my vagina with his eyes. I felt my juices running out of me. "You are really wet.", he said. I just nodded. My heart was pounding. I was even shaking a little bit. "May I touch you? Maybe I could give you some relieve." I looked at him. My eyes wide. He was calm but he also looked excited. I nodded again. He took a chair and sat in front of me. I was ashamed, excited, horny. He touched me very gentle with his fingertips. I started shuddering. He went between my folds with two fingers, felt my juices. With his middle finger he came back up and started circling my clit. I cried out. It felt so good. I tried to grab onto something but I couldn't get any hold from the flat table. He went around my clit in circles. He was very concentrated about what he was doing and I just lost my mind to desire. Waves of pleasure ran through my belly. It built up inside me, got more and more intense. My vagina tingled. It was overwhelming. It was too much I felt like pulling away but I didn't want it to end. So I forced myself to let go and an orgasm hit me. My whole body was shuddering. I felt dizzy as the warm pleasure rushed through my veins. He continued circling my clit till I calmed down from my orgasm. He placed his hand on my vagina. Felt it pulsing under his palm. He waited a minute or two. Then he got up. I saw bulging under his robe. He pulled it up and took his big, hard manhood in one hand. His cock was beautiful, God forgive me. I wanted it so much. He didn't ask me this time. I saw pure Lust in his eyes. The table had the perfect height. He placed the tip of his cock on my entrance, grabbed my thighs and pushed in. My eyes weidend at the feeling of his huge, hard and beautiful cock filling my needy pussy. He closed his eyes and through his head back. I must've felt warm and wet and tight around his cock. I wrapped my legs around him as he started pounding inside of me. He was so deep. He hit a spot deep inside of me that made me cry out in pure pleasure. A hot tear ran down my cheek. He went faster and harder. He grunted, I screamed. He pushed himself as deep as he could inside of me. My eyes widened and I grabbed onto his arms. It felt so good. He went hard and fast again and I felt another orgasm hitting me. This time it came from deep inside of me and rushed through my whole body. My knees went even weaker. I felt him loosing control over his thrust. He just jamed himself inside of me. He was shaking too before he came inside of me with loud moans. He supported himself on the table and breathed hard. It took sometime till he calmed back down. Then he dropped his robes back down.  
"You need to leave now.", he said calmly. I did as he told me and got up from the table. "Thank you, holy father.", I said and left the room. Walking back to my bedroom I felt his sperm running out of me and over my inner thighs. I smiled.


End file.
